


Taboo

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Tumblr Prompt, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Nine and Rose living in a society where their love is taboo AU" but it's not really that.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Getting some of my Tumblr prompt fics onto AO3

“So how did you two meet?”

Rose glanced up from her soup to meet her husband’s eyes across the table. They had both known the question would come up when they’d returned from eloping. Their courtship had been so quick and whirlwind that there had been no time to introduce one-another to their groups of friends, much less her parents.

_Rose recalled lying on the uncomfortable bed, two of Dr. Noble’s fingers deep inside of her, clenching her teeth together to keep from crying out._

“Erm,” Chris said, the tips of his ears flushing.  “We met at work.”

“Your work or Rose’s?”

_Chris met his wife’s eyes again.  He recalled running his hands over her breasts, marveling in the velvet softness of the skin and shockingly pleased to see the nipples spring to hardness under his fingers._

“Mine,” Rose lied.

_He had opened the door of his office a crack as she had re-dressed, glanced down the hall and pulled his head back in, shutting it behind him with a decisive click.  He had then crossed the room quickly to her and with a muttered oath, kissed her for the first time._

“Yeah, we met at the art gallery,” Chris agreed.

_Rose had stepped away from him breathlessly.  “I think,” she had panted, “I am going to need to get a new OBGYN.”_


End file.
